The Cosplay Switcheroo
by FallingDown98
Summary: Switzerland and Liechtenstein got to New York for a world conference. Something happens and Switzerland ends up with Liechtenstein cosplayer while her friends find the real Liechtenstein.Chaos ensues and the secret of the nations has been revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hola peoples! This is my first official fanfiction. By that I mean, I actually wrote it and didn't just post one of my friend's stories. This is also my first time writing APH fanfiction so please don't kill me if I screw up one of the characters. There will be Human Names used (cuz they're a lot easier to type). Also, even if they only appear by mention, there are pairings!**

**Now, there will be human oc's in this so if anybody really wants me too send in a description with your name, personality, and who you would cosplay as. (If you don't know what cosplay is, look it up on YouTube) Anyway, the cosplayers already taken are France, America, Canada, Italy, Romano, Prussia, Spain, and Little Liechtenstein. Everyone else is fair game unless taken by another person. I want Micronations too, so don't forget about them. **

**Last notes, I accept flames, please review, I suck when it comes to keeping stories in the right person and… oh. I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers nor will I ever. Finally… on to the story.**

Chapter 1: The Switch

Vash and Lilli were walking through Central Park, on their way to the next world conference. They were in a bit of a hurry since their plane had arrived 15 minutes late. If they doddled any longer the other countries would notice and probably fight a bit more than usual, until they arrived. Just then Lilli, also known as Liechtenstein asked where the nearest bathroom was. Countries such as themselves usually didn't need to go, but when they did, they must or some massive flooding would occur.

He quickly found the nearest bathroom and waited outside the door. When she walked out only five minutes later, he dragged her as quick as possible to the world trade center for the meeting. Unluckily for him, he did not notice that this girl's eyes were not the usual emerald he usually looked into. Instead they were a warm milk chocolate color.

Girl's POV (10 minutes earlier)

She excused herself from her friends so she change into her cosplay. What was she cosplaying for, you might ask. Only the best Anime ever created, Hetalia- Axis Powers. She would be cosplaying as Liechtenstein who she apparently fit to a tee. She went inside the nearest bathroom and change into the clothing and settled the blonde wig on her head. She had to admit, if it weren't for her chocolate brown eyes, she would have thought she was Liechtenstein herself.

Of Course, the countries don't exist. I can't look like a person who does not exist. Though she wished that Liechtenstein, and all her other favorites existed but that's impossible. She walked out the door and was suddenly dragged away by a strong 18 year-old who looked a lot like Switzerland. Based on his appearance I assumed he was just a new addition to the cosplaying group. I mean, we did need someone to be Switzerland.

If only I had known how wrong I was.

Liechtenstein's POV

When I got out of the bathroom no one was there, NO ONE. I wondered where Vash had gone. Maybe he was in such a hurry, he decided to leave without me? But, that's not right. He's way to overprotective to leave me alone. Then, … What Happened?

Just then, three girls showed up. "Hey! Alli, you coming?" The first girl said when she noticed me.

"I want to play the HERO!"

I tilted my head, confused. Then the second girl spoke up. "I know what she's doing. She's already in character as Liechtenstein. Thus she would be confused if America a.k.a. Alfred F. Jones called her Alli". I was even more dumbfounded. _Pretend to be Liechtenstein? I am Liechtenstein._ ( P.S. The Itallics are her thoughts) Finally, the third girl, just stared at me. This girl's name was Rylee. She was Alli's best friend in the world. And she could tell when something just was not right.

Rylee simply asked "Who are you?" This one question filled Liechtenstein with joy. Someone had realized she was not the right person.

So, she simply replied, "I am Lilli Zwingli." Unfortunately she did not know that this was a declaration of her secret. Every country's secret. Without meaning to, she just gave away the secret of the nations to three very eager Hetalia fangirls.

**A/N So… what do you think? Good, Great, Terrible? I want to know. I don't care if you think this is the worst fanfiction in history, but if you do think that I want know. Also, you should know I am terribly lazy. So updates will most likely, be at most, once a month. Though if I get reviews that would motivate me to be less lazy. Authors are less lazy if they have motivation. Since my opinion is that I suck at writing, I will only write fast if you guys want me to. Also, I will not abandon this story unless there is absolutely no one that wants to read it. Anyway, Review and Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG! I actually got reviews! And story alerts! Thank you so much Bela Rose Wolf, Memoranda, and KuraKiku. **

**Another Note: My offer still stands to be a character in this story! All you got to do is send me their first name, personality, and who they'd cosplay as and I'll cover the rest! (If you want any other specifics, make sure you add them too!) At the moment the country cosplayers taken are France, America, Canada, Italy, Romano, Prussia, Spain, Liechtenstein (as you should know cause of the first chapter) and Austria. Remember, I need Micronations too! **

**Here's another thing I would like to know. Do you actually read the Author's Note? If you don't and you want me to stop, tell me in a review. If you do, also tell me in a review. **

**Last notes, I accept flames, please review, I suck when it comes to keeping stories in the right person and… oh. I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers nor will I ever. Now…. On to the Story!**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Switzerland's POV

I quickly got me and Lilli to the world trade center for the meeting. After stopping for a moment at the reception desk in order to get directions to the conference room then navigated us through the halls. We soon came upon the wide double doors of the room. I checked behind me to make sure Lilli was still there.

She was. When I looked, she was staring out a window in awe. This did not surprise me considering her wondering mind. Although we had been here a few times before, she probably had found some new thing to contemplate. I took her hand and we walked into the conference room.

As I sat down, I quickly went through the list of what normally went on in their meetings. Let's see…

America yelling about being the hero… check.

England and France bickering about absolutely nothing… check.

Greece snoring… check.

Belarus bullying Latvia… check.

Russia chasing Lithuania… check.

Spain trying to hug Romano… check.

Now all that's needed is for China to offer food, just so people can they they're not hungry. Then Germany will blow up in our faces and tell everyone to calm down. After so many world conferences, I pretty much have what happens down to the last detail.

Not long after I thought that, China brought out the bag of goodies and Germany's face started to get red from anger, though before Germany could blow up a quiet cough caught everyone's attention. I looked around to see who had produced the cough but didn't find anyone. The coughs then came again, but try as I might, I still didn't see anyone.

Canada's POV

Canada sighed. Once again, no one seemed to recognize his existence, except one face in the room. The one face he didn't recognize. He stared into the girl's chocolate brown eyes and spoke his message directly to her, since she would be the only one that would hear it anyway. He spoke softly but she heard it loud and clear. "You're not Liechtenstein."

She looked confused for a moment. Then realization dawned on her. I hoped I didn't make a big mistake in telling her the secret, but based on her face, I think I can trust her. Let's just hope I'm right.

Alli's POV (Back to the Beginning)

The boy that looked like Switzerland dragged me all the way to the world trade center. I was awestruck. I couldn't believe that we would be cosplaying here. I just assumed we would cosplay in the park like we normally do. I followed the boy, who I had named Vash in my head because of his likeness to Switzerland, finally stopped in front of two ornate double doors. There was a window beside and, unable to satiate my curiosity stared at the landscape outside.

Soon after Vash took my hand and led me into the room. I stared a little in shock at everyone in the room. They all looked exactly like the countries they were meant to be playing. Also, somehow, our small (In MY opinion) cosplaying group had turned into every country in the world. Even some I didn't know existed. It was actually really exciting. Me and Vash sat down in our seats and waited for Germany to blow up.

Of course I knew how "world conferences" were supposed to go, so I decided to check it off in my head.

America being an idiot… check

England and France relieving sexual tensions… check (Though, I scowled a little at the fact that this Iggy was not with America)** (P.S. If you can't tell, I'm a fan of USxUK XD)**

Greece napping… check (He's so cute when he's asleep)

Belarus scaring Latvia… check

Poland saving Lithuania from Russia… check

Spain showing his love for Romano…check

All that's left is for China to interrupt England and France's fight with food and for Germany to then stop them all with his loud voice and constipated (but still cute) face, though before Germany could do so a cough resounded through the room. Everyone looked around confusedly but my eyes immediately fell on the source. Canada who was across the room from me coughed again. Everyone just looked bewildered and tried to find the source. He sighed and a determination shown through his eyes.

He looked up at me and simply stated, "You're not Liechtenstein." in his quiet voice. Everyone else had just started talking again, but I still heard it. I was confused at first. _Of course I'm Liechtenstein. That's why I'm wearing a blonde wig and a purple ribbon._ Then something dawned on me and I turned pale and went rigid. He literally meant I was not Liechtenstein, as in not the immortal personification.

I looked in who I originally thought were Kristina's eyes for answers. All I got was a small nod. I realized that I was not at a table of fellow cosplayers, but instead, a table filled with the very nations that converted me into an anime fangirl. Then I thought the only thing I could, _Oh Crap! When Switzerland finds out he's going to kill me!_

**A/N And Done. SOOOOOO? What do you think? No Liechtenstein this chapter, but now we have two people who are probably going to end up in some very awkward situations. **

**Also, I know I said I'm bad updating, and I am. Just Reviews are very good motivation. Just getting two was enough to encourage me to write extremely fast and I managed to get it done!**

**Don't forget about my offer of OC's. I'll most definitely use them if you send them in quick. And Once again, just thank you for even reading this.**

**Love to all, Hasta La Pasta! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back. I've finally written chapter three. I was gonna post this Friday but I got lazy and came up with some lame excuse in my head for not updating. I would like to thank all my reviewers/readers personally so…**

**Thank you FeFairy, Bela Rose Wolf, Chim-Chim-Cher-ee, CharmOriginalProductions, kinuyo1239, AhahaYouWish, and InvaderLuver**

**You all are so good to me, much better than I deserve. Anyway, this chapter is all about Liechtenstein and her meeting the cosplaying group. I will leave the option of OC's up for this chapter and possibly the next but then I will have to close it. The countries represented are America, Italy, France, Canada, Prussia, Spain, Liechtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Finland, Russia**, **and** **Denmark. Denmark and Russia are both kids from my school that I'm putting in for my own reasons. **

**Russia- cause I feel like it**

**Denmark – 1.) I want to have at least one boy in the group and 2.) I'm gonna be evil to this person because of something mean he did to my friend (Sweet Revenge ;) )**

**You probably don't want to hear me ramble on so… last notes, I accept flames, please review, There will be cussing in this chapter (My best friend Rylee has quite a mouth), I suck when it comes to keeping stories in the right person and… oh. I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers nor will I ever. Now…. On to the Story!**

Chapter 3: The "Cosplay" Meeting

_"I am Lilli Zwingli."_

Liechtenstein's POV

The Three girls just stared at her in shock. I didn't know why. I had told them my human name so no one should be looking at me weird. Then the first girl broke the silence.

"No you're not. Who are you and where is Alli?"

I tilted my head in utter confusion. Why was she saying that I couldn't be who I was and how would I know where her friend is? I decided though to answer her question again.

"I am Lilli Zwingli. My brother is Vash Zwingli. I don't know…" I was cut off by the girl that had recognized I was not their friend.

"_Honestly_? _Seriously_? No, of _Course Not_. LIECHTENSTEIN AND SWITZERLAND ARE **FICTIONAL**. WHICH MEANS **FAKE**, **NOT** REAL, **FANTASY**. F-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-L! NOW REALLY, WHERE IS ALLI? TELL ME, NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

I looked at her. How did this girl, a human, know about herself and big bruder?

"How do you know about big bruder? Who told you the secret?"

All three girls stared even more intensely this time. The second girl who had been extremely quiet finally spoke up. "No one told us the secret. Does this mean you really are Liechtenstein? Is your brother really Switzerland?" As she talked her voice got higher, faster, and more excited as she talked. "Do you know Italy? And America? And France?" Finally she stopped so I could answer her.

"Yes, I am Liechtenstein. My big bruder is Switzerland. Yes, I do know Italy, America, and France. Now tell me, if no one told you the secret, then how did you figure it out and why did you call me a fictional character? Oh, and would you mind introducing yourselves. I would like to stop calling you girl 1, girl 2, and girl 3 in my head."

The first girl was the one to answer. "Well, I'm Molly Monica Barnes. The girl beside me is my fraternal twin Morgan Amanda Barnes and the girl that recognized you is Alli's best friend Rylee Amylia Dementia." She stopped for a minute before giving an answer for my first question.

"As for how we know the secret, that's a bit more complicated. We should probably wait to explain when we go meet with the others."

I was surprised. "Others?"

This time Rylee spoke up. "Before this mess happened, we had scheduled a cosplay meeting for the anime Hetalia- Axis Powers. We'll tell you more about that when we get to the meeting. It's not far, it's being held in the center of central park."

So now I'm following Molly, Morgan, and Rylee in hope they can help me find big bruder. It would be a lot easier if I hadn't been relying on bruder to give directions. Finally we walked through a bush (we hadn't been walking along the stone path cause Molly had said this would be faster) and found a group of girls sitting around. There was also one boy hiding in the bush spying on the group.

One of the girls noticed her group and yelled "Hey, look who's here. You finally made it." After she pointed us out everyone looked up.

Then Morgan called for everyone to listen up before she could say anything I thought she might want to know something. "You do realize that there's a boy hiding in the bush right?" At this everyones eyes turned to the lush bush and a boy with brown skin that I had only seen on the African countries fell out of the bush. Pretty much everyone was livid.

"!"

"SERIOUSLY? DON'T PEOPLE OWN DICTIONARIES AROUND HERE? FIRST THE WORD, FICTIONAL, AND NOW THE WORD BANNED! WELL, PAY CLOSE ATTENTION STEPHEN, I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE. ALLI BANNED YOU! BANNED, EXILED, NOT ALLOWED. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I GEUSS YOU'RE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT. YOU'RE AN ARROGANT CROISSANT HEAD!

The boy, which obviously must be Stephen, was a little frightened but managed to eventually say something calmly. "Yes, she did, but I figured that she would have lifted the ban by now. I don't even know why sweet little Alli was so mad at me."

Rylee was furious. "YOU DUMPED ME FOR THAT BLONDE BITCHY BIMBO BALLOON. YES, THAT WAS AN ALLITERATION. BE JEALOUS."

Another one of the girls who had black hair, a frilly white top, and a blue jacket and pants stood up. "Rylee! Watch your language! You know Alli doesn't like it when you curse!"

"Yah, well Alli's not here! Instead we got Liechtensten and Switzerland most likely has Alli!"

Everyone there froze and just stared at Rylee. They then moved their gaze to me. All of them except for Molly, Morgan, and Rylee had their mouths open.

Stephen broke the silence. "You're kidding right?" Silence. "Right?"

Then Rylee replied sadly, "No I'm not. Alli is lost somewhere in New York with a trigger-happy Switzerland that most likely thinks Alli is Liechtenstein."

Finally Morgan, unable to stand the silence that occurred afterwards, said "Okay! Who's ready for introductions!" She walked Liechtenstein up to the girl that had talked first. She reminded Liechtenstein a lot of her friend Miss Hungary. "This is Geriet "Charm" Valle."

Next she walked me up to the girl that had scolded Rylee. "This is Erica Bella Schmidt **(Sorry for my unoriginality in the last name). **If you can't tell by the name, she's german"

After that she walked me over to a quiet girl still sitting in the back "This is Riley with a Y Wish Nelson."

Finally one of the girls that had previously been in shock now jumped up. "Hi. My name's Joan Cheyenne Willows. And I'm as AWESOME as Prussia!

Then another burst to life just this time it was quiet rather than loud. "Hi." She said so softly I almost couldn't hear even in silence. "I'm Kristina Kirsten." This was still quiet but not as quiet as the sentence before. She wore a sweat-shirt with a maple leaf on it and was holding a white teddy bear. She reminded me of someone. I just couldn't remember who.

Next to girl sitting beside each other stood up. One looked grumpy while the other looked extremely happy. "~Hola~ I'm Samantha Julia Smith. This is my friend-" She was cut off. "I can introduce myself! She then mumbled bastard under her breath but I pretended not to notice. "I am Cecille Camryn Romano. I am from Italy. Southern Italy to be precise." Then she glared at me. "There is a difference so if you say I'm Northern Italy I will come after you."

Samantha then tried her best to calm Cecille down. "I'm sorry about Sam. She's just grumpy at the moment." "I'M NOT GRUMPY" "Awww. You're so cute when you're mad!"

Morgan then decided to direct me to the last group of people. This group contained one girl sitting on a bench and Stephen who was constantly getting pushed off the bench by the girl. "This is Rose Rebecca Jones and you already met Stephen.

Then before-mentioned boy spoke up "Hey. I deserve a proper introduction. I am Lawrence Stephen Bennet the 5th." He spoke loudly so as to make sure everyone could hear. Then Geriet threw something at his head that looked like a really small frying pan. "Just shut up. No one wants to listen to you and your stupid voice! But since you're here you'll _sadly_ have to stay."

He visibly brightened after this. Everyone then sat in a circle so everything could be figured out. In fact, it reminded her a lot of world meetings. Even the people reminded her of other people she had met before.

Molly was the one to start the meeting. "Ok. Now everyone, listen up! We need to explain Hetalia to Liechtenstein and then we need to find out where Switzerland is so that we can find –"

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Erica stood up and challenged.

Molly quickly replied "Because Erica, I am one of the people that made this group and since Alli's not here to lead this group, me being second in command will be the HERO and lead this meeting!"

Then Riley spoke up in a quiet voice. "I thought Rylee was second in command." It was a statement but also a question.

Everyone started to argue and nothing was getting done. This isn't just similar to a world conference; it might as well be one. Joan then blew up in everyone's faces. "Quiet! I may cosplay as Prussia, but like Germany, I know how to get things done! Now everyone shut up! I may not have created this group, but I am among the original recruits and so, **I** will lead this meeting! Molly, you get 5 minutes to explain Hetalia to Liechy over here and then we will collaboratively figure out what we can do to find Switzerland AND Alli. Understood?" Everyone nodded including me. "Alright, let's get started"

For the next 5 minutes Molly explained that Hetalia is an anime created in Japan by Hidekaz Himaruya, (A name I recognized as one of Japan's many Pseudonyms.) where almost every character is a personification of a country. She explained how all of them were cosplaying as different countries that they thought were just fictional characters. Well, at least I knew why all of them reminded me of, or were dressed similarly to the countries I know.

Molly was cosplaying as America while her sister, Morgan, was cosplaying as Italy. Rylee was cosplaying as France, Joan was cosplaying as Prussia, and Julia was cosplaying as Spain. Together the formed a second Bad Touch Trio.

The grumpy girl Cecille was a Romano cosplayer and her friend Riley cosplayed as Finland. Rose and Stephen go to the same school and Rose cosplays as Russia while Stephen cosplays as Denmark. Lastly Geriet and Erica cosplay as Mister Austria and Miss Hungary. Geriet cosplays a Hungary and she was also the one to throw a small frying pan at Stephen's head. Erica was the one that scolded Rylee for her cussing.

Joan stood in the middle and waited for everyone's attention to be on her. "Okay, Listen Up! Good news is Switzerland and Alli are most likely together.

"And the bad news?" Rylee questioned staring a whole into Joan.

"Bad News is Switzerland most likely thinks Alli is Liechtenstein. We've all seen how realistic her costume looks and with that blonde wig of hers, its nearly impossible to tell the difference."

Rylee spoke up again "NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE? ALL HE HAS TO DO IS LOOK HER IN THE EYES AND THEN-"

Stephen spoke up next. "Calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine! Its not like she's in danger or anything!" He said with a laugh.

Rylee was now enraged by his comment. "NOT IN DANGER! SHE'S WITH LIECHTENSTEIN'S TRIGGER HAPPY BIG BROTHER YOU A—WHOLE! HOW IS THAT NOT IN DANGER YOU DUMBA-?"

Finally everything clicked Stephen's head and he had already decided he was not going to pass up the opportunity to be unbanned. "Hey Liechtenstein, why are you in New York anyway?"

I was glad to have my attention diverted to something else. "Big Bruder and I were here for a world conference. It's being held in the World Trade Center. I would've gone by myself but I didn't know the way."

Molly then exclaimed "That's it! Switzerland must have mistook Alli for Liechtenstein and taken her to the world conference and since our group is open to anyone, I bet she just thought Switzerland was a new addition to our group."

I stared at everyone and they stared at me. _I geuss I'm going to make it to the world conference after all._

**A/N Done! Finally! You don't know how long it took me to type this up. Mainly cause I had to, not only introduce everyone, but also say who everyone cosplays as. Phew. Please review. I want to know what you think. Good? Bad? Too Fast? Too Slow?**

** All it takes is one review and I'm putty in your hands. Thank you to everyone who's reading this. You don't know how happy it makes me that you care enough to review. I will try to update soon. Remember I will leave up the OC option for only this chapter and the next one so if you want an OC you better hurry. Thank you again. **

**~Hasta La Pasta~ See yah! Till next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hola peoples. I'm back and now I've got chapter 4. I'm sad to say that I can no longer accept OC's. I thank all the people that have reviewed and sent in OC's. All of them are amazing and I made sure to use all of the ones sent in. I didn't really go into detail on the two new Oc's in this chappie so you get to meet them early up here. The girl is Amy Yumi Ripley and the boy is her younger brother Danny Andy Ripley. Amy is a Belarus cosplayer and you'll see who Danny boy cosplays once you read the story.**

**I thank Myrna Maeve, Memoranda, Undying Angel, Tabby-tan, Sora Moto, and Ayumi Kudou. Extra special thanks to Bela Rose Wolf whose reviewed every chapter. Its people like you that motivate my writing.**

**Also have to thank Rylee who also reviewed. Just, on my account. So, for the people that go in and read the reviews, the one from me, is actually from my friend that was using my computer.**

**Anyway, I've bored you long enough, last notes- I accept flames, sorry about my suckish writing and grammar, and I do not nor will I ever own Hetalia- Axis Powers. Now… On to the Story!**

Chapter 4: The Realization

Switzerland's POV

The meeting was now going as planned. After assuming that the whisper was just a shout from outside carried by the wind, we re-began the meeting. Everything happened again, only this time Germany was not interrupted and everything went smoothly. Italy randomly shouted ~Pasta~ in his usual cheery, annoying voice. Lilli seemed to jump in delight at the normal occurrence. It was quite odd for her.

Now that I think about it, she had been acting weird all day. Normally, she talked endlessly about everyone at the meeting, how they were, and what they were doing. Today, she was silent with an occasional burst here and there.

"Lilli, Are you ok?" She tensed and answered nervously.

"Of course _Big Bruder._ Why wouldn't I be?" She gave a small chuckle and avoided eye contact. Also, her accent sounded a little off, which I didn't think was possible.

"Lilli, please look at me when I'm talking to you." I could swear she stopped breathing. I checked to make sure, but then she was breathing normally. I tilted her head towards mine. Her eyes were closed.

"Lilli, Open your eyes." She was acting really strange today. What she said next took the cake though.

"No." I was dumfounded.

"What? What did you just say?" I must have looked really stupid to the other nations. I had just been denied by my younger sister.

"I said no." Her voice was steadier this time, but so was my stance.

"Liechtenstein, Open your eyes now." I thought I had finally taken control of the situation. That is, till Lilli spoke up again.

"No, I don't vant to!" Some of the other countries were starting to take an actual interest in our argument. It was not everyday, that they got to see me argueing with my _little schwester. _Let's just say this a first for me.

"Liechtenstein, Open your eyes right now or we are going home, World Conference or not!" I was mad now and I would not let my little swchwester undermine my authority, especially not now with all the other nations watching.

She looked shocked, even with her eyes closed. As she opened her eyes she had a look of fear on her face. I expected to see two grass-green orbs but was met, instead with two round pools of milk chocolate.

Liechtenstein's POV

After much time spent on pointless topics, we were finally about to head to the world trade center. First they argued over what to bring, then they argued over what was the best route, lastly they argued over how to go there. The final decisions were to bring the stuffed bear I saw earlier for Kristina, a stuffed tomato for Cecille, and, on her own insistence, a stuffed hamburger pillow for Molly.

Just then, I heard a rustle in some bushes and two people came out. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl wore a blue dress and a bow in her hair that reminded me of Belarus. The boy wore a red jersey and looked like the stereotypical _American_ Jock.

The girl spoke up. "Sorry we're late! Oh…Is there a convention today? I'm not prepared!" She was starting to get frazzled.

Morgan spoke up so she could calm her "Don't worry Amy. There isn't a convention today. "You see…Um…It's sort of hard to explain."

This went on for the next couple of minutes. I was tired of waiting, so I interrupted her to speed up the process. "Alli is at the world trade center with _my_ Big Bruder Switzerland, and we got switched, and I would like to leave now."

The girl just stared back at her. Pretty much the same reaction everyone else gave me as well. She just happened to bounce back a little quicker. "Nice to meet you, Liechtenstein, my name's Amy Yumi Ripley. I'm guessing now is not the time to introduce a new member."

Everyone then just looked at the boy. He seemed to revel in the attention. Then Molly spoke up "Your brother, Danny? But he's most like America and as we all know that's my part! I earned it fair and square!"

Then Danny chose to reply. "I wouldn't call it fair but there is no need to get your knickers in a twist, luv. I'm not after your job. I don't want to be that bloody Yankee anyway. The little wanker, just left me to rot on the other side of the world."

Everyone's mouths were open including mine. He had just done a perfect impression of England without breaking a sweat. Molly appeared to be fuming. Then the boy spoke up again. "What. Never seen a good actor before?"

This time, multiple girls seethed at the obvious jab. Molly yelled her words "You must wear clothes like England if you are coming!" She thought she had sent him packing. She was wrong. He went behind a bush and changed and when he came out he looked exactly like England. "So are we going or not?" He smirked. Now everyone was mad. 4 girls were needed to hold Rylee back.

After about 5 minutes the girl was finally calmed. Everything was settled, and we were FINALLY on our way. I hope Switzerland is ok…

Switzerland's POV

My schwester didn't have brown eyes. She had green eyes, beautiful emerald, not mud-brown. There were only two possibilities and one of them is impossible. Either England messed with her or this was not Lilli. Well, no time like the present to solve this little dilemma. "England! What did you do to Liechtenstein! You changed her eye color with one of your idiotic curses!" With each scream I stepped closer to England.

"Honestly, Switzerland, what have I done? I have not cast any curses lately, let alone on Liechtenstein. What would you like me to do?" England talked calmly and reasonably. It calmed me down a little.

"Somehow my little schwester now has brown eyes! I want you to FIX IT!" My anger was starting to flare.

"Alright, I'll look her over. If the only problem is eye color a simple incantation should do." He slowly walked towards Liechtenstein, my Liechtenstein. When he was close enough to do anything, he started the incantation. That didn't work though, because as soon as England was close Lilli bolted to the other side of the room faster than an Italian.

Alli's POV

I just stood there and watched as Switzerland yelled at England. All hope was not lost. I could still convince them, that I'm Liechtenstein. Then England started to walk towards me and I tensed. Before he could get any closer I ran the opposite direction. I ran quicker than I ever had before.

No sooner than I started running, I bumped into a tall man and landed on my butt. When I looked up I saw a vodka loving Russian wearing a scarf. "Why are you running? You are not scared of us? You trust us, da?"

He then added his signature kolkolkol. Let me tell you, It is a LOT creepier in person. I yelped, scrambled to my feet, and ran back the other way. This time I ran into two open arms. I found this a little odd that is till I heard the person talk.

I looked up and was met with the stubbled chin of a pervertish Frenchman. "Ohonhonhonhon What do we have here, A little Liechtenstein that like me best?" He gave a smirk I recognized as his "Rape Face." Well, I wasn't about to lose my "Vital Regions" to this egotistical nation and thoroughly slid out of his grasp and hid behind the person I thought was Canada. I also hugged him from behind and snuggled my head into his back.

"Uh…Dude! I think you got the wrong person!" I looked up and saw I had been hugging _America._ I had mistaken _America _for _Canada_. I burst out laughing right then and there. I was rolling on the floor and had tears on my cheek I was laughing so hard. With a small wheeze, my blonde wig that I had put on in the bathroom fell off. I didn't even notice.

All I could do was laugh.

Switzerland's POV

I stared as my schwester laughed on the floor. Then, suddenly, it wasn't my sister. There was a stranger in the middle of the Conference room laughing without a care. Well, I had a care. WHERE IS MY SCHWESTER!

**A/N Questions? Review! Comments? Review! Hate it? Review! I love to get reviews. They make me happy. Flames accepted. I'm sad to say, No more OC's. Alright love everyone that reads this, See yah next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hola! I'm back with chapter 5 in tow. This chapter has been all over the place from feints to fangirl screams and to glares from unlikely places. Hopefully I've reached a happy medium.**

**I'd like to thank Memoranda, EpicHetalia, KiaraJonesKirkland, Ayumi Kudou, Kitsugun4, Can'tCookScones (XD Love the Name), Kuryou-san, CharmOriginalProductions, and InvaderLuver for reviewing this chapter.**

**Special Thanks once again to Bela Rose Wolf who has reviewed every chapter. Comments from her and all others are what motivate me to continue writing this story. **

**I can tell you now; this story will lead to others with the five main cosplayers. (There used to be four, but now there's five) For those wondering who the fifth is (Cuz the original four are sorta obvious…) I will not tell unless you review! Or can guess who it is. Both ways require either a review or a pm.**

**Last Notes (Cuz this AN is fairly Long Already) - I accept flames, Sorry for my suckish writing and grammar, and if I owned Hetalia these OC's would be IN the show. **

Chapter 5: Nations and Micronations…Meet Alli

France's POV

There was a new face still laughing in the middle of the conference room. I looked on in intrigue. It had been awhile since there's been anyone "new". I shared a glance with my two friends, Prussia and Spain. It was a glance we'd shared before. The first to "welcome" her** (We all know what this means…)**, would be the winner.

Alli's POV

I was still wheezing the last of my laugh, until I FINALLY managed to regain control of my body. When I looked around, every single nation's eyes were on me. It was extremely unsettling. I glanced at the floor and realized why they were staring. The wig that been firmly sitting on my head, was now lying haphazardly on the ground.

After a couple seconds of silence, a country I recognized as Spain walked up to me and extended his hand so as to help me up.

"~Hola! Me llamo Spain. Would you like some help getting up, mi mariposa bonita?"

I stretched my hand out slowly and he took my hand in his. As he helped me up I was starting to hyperventilate. Spain…called me his beautiful butterfly. And he was helping me up. Based on how much I'm hyperventilating, I must be as red as a tomato. He just smiled and my heart melted. I quickly yanked myself away to sit down.

When I turned my head Spain looked sad. He caught my glance and asked in a slightly depressed tone,

"Why are you leaving mariposa? Do you not like me?" He said this with an ADORABLE pout on his face. I couldn't leave him sad. That would not be nice.

I smiled genuinely. "Me sentí incόmoda. Me gustas mucho. ¿Significa esto que somos amigos?"

Spain smiled back. "Sí, mi mariposa." He gave a nod that to most was just to add emphasis to his answer, but for Prussia, it was a heads up that it was his turn up to bat.

Prussia's POV

I saw Spain's nod. He had recognized defeat. He also would rather this girl be Belgium, but so as not to lose my awesome friend, I'll keep THAT a secret. He had tried romance. Now it was the AWESOME ME'S turn!

I walked up to her. "Look at me! I'm the Awesome Prussia! Would you like to see my five meters?"

All of a sudden I was hit hard in the face. "Prussia, you idiot! What the hell! Trying to take advantage because there's someone new!"

"Hungary…"

I then heard a small cough come from the girl's direction. "Hungary…It's okay. I was going to say no anyway, so, no harm no foul. You can stop beating Prussia with your frying pan." She voice sounded nervous as if she truly were worried about me.

"HA! The little girl is worried about ME! Don't worry!" I said it with my usual confidence but was also touched that she actually cared. Of course I didn't say that out loud.

Hungary backed off and I gave a nod of thanks. Well, actually, it was only meant to look like a nod of thanks. Time for France to give it a go.

France's POV

Spain had failed in love but succeeded in friendship. (I couldn't tell for sure because the only language every country knows fluently is English and their own respective language.) Prussia had failed in his blunt manner as well, so now it was my turn. I thought for a minute. I think I'll take my time to seduce and then snatch my prey. Yes! That's a _fabulous _idea.

Italy's POV

I had fallen asleep right after I said pasta and was now awaking from my siesta. When I opened my eyes I saw a pretty girl I didn't recognize standing in the middle of the room.

"~Ve! ~Doitsu! Who's that?"

"I don't know Italy…"

Alli's POV

I heard Italy ask who I was and Germany's answer. Since Germany couldn't answer Italy's question I would. I strolled up to Italy.

"Hell_ooooo_! My name is Alli Rhianna Torres, anime fangirl, and leader of the cosplay group, "Chicktalia!" It was originally all girls, but then Stephen joined, but then I kicked him out, so now it's all girls again. I gave a wide smile.

"It's extremely amazingly awesomely EPIC to meet you _Northern _Italy! Is it OK if I give you a hug?" I pouted to show I REALLY wanted to hug him.

"~Ve! OK!"

"Italy!" Germany screamed.

I smiled. "YAY!" I then gave him a tremendous hug. "OMG YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! MY LIFE IS PERFECT NOW!" I started jumping up and down from excitement.

I then let go of the aforementioned _adorable_ nation.

England's POV

I looked to Switzerland in satisfaction. "I knew it wasn't her. Only and _idiot_ would mistake this girl for Liechtenstein. I then turned back to said girl.

"Anyway, why are you here and why were you dressed like Liechtenstein?" He didn't bother to use human names because it was obvious she somehow, already knew the secret of the nations.

Alli's POV

I looked at England quizzically. "Isn't it obvious? I was cosplaying, went in the bathroom to change, Switz here mistook me for Liechtenstein and I mistook him for a new member of Chicktalia."

I looked at England as if he should already know. "That's just it. How did you know what Liechtenstein looked like?"

I was very quickly puzzled. "From the anime Hetalia Axis Powers. C'mon. Surely that was a collaborative effort. Someone here must know what I'm talking about." I looked at the faces of every single person in the room.

Before I could determine who the guilty party was, Switzerland snapped. "NO! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He stomped in my direction and pushed me against the nearest wall, so I wouldn't be able to escape.

"TELL ME WHERE MY SCHWESTER IS NOW!" To show that he meant business, he took out his gun and fired a warning shot into the ceiling. I did the only thing that came to mind. Beg.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I STILL HAVE MY LIPGENITY!" At the last word, he appeared confused. I used this to slip away. I then bumped into another nation. I don't know why I had bumped into so many.

"DAMMIT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BASTARD!" The voice, seeing I was a girl added, "Ess. Bastardess."

I looked up. Crap. And I had managed to avoid confrontation for so long. I took a deep breath. If my friends were here, they would know to run. Then will a shrill scream of joy I tackled the Italian nation.

"OMG! ROMANO, I LOVE YOU! BEST DAY EVER!" I hugged him with all my strength so he wouldn't be able to run. When I've still got an adrenaline rush, that's a lot.

BANG! I looked up still hugging Romano. "HEY GUYS!"

The entirety of Chicktalia had shown up plus Stephen and Amy's brother who appeared to have joined the group, for he now wore England cosplay. Then the smallest of them dashed through the crowd of cosplayers.

With a war cry of "VODKAAAAA!", Rose Rebecca Jones, 19 years old, 4'11" and 120 pounds tackled the biggest nation of all, Russia, to the ground with the force of a million angry shoppers on Black Friday. That's a lot of force.

**A/N Soooo? What did you think? Did you love? Did you hate? Do you have questions, comments, concerns? I accept anything, flames (can't believe I haven't gotten any. :D ) too! I just love getting reviews from everyone! Hope it was worth the wait, It took me awhile to put everything together. Love you all, See you next chapter and…**

**~HASTA LA PASTA!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N Hiya peoples! I know, I know, a quick update. *SHOCKER* You can thank Rose ( Y'know, the one that this one is based off of) for this update. She begged me to write, so…voila! A new chapter is here!**

** I must thank, Ayumi Kudou, ElfPrincess111 (*cough*Rose*cough*), Bela Rose wolf (Who remains my #1 reviewer. Special thanks for that.), CelticGirl7, laffingincircles, DarkAngelOfMyDreams, (So true. XD), J.O (), CharmOriginalProductions (Another major reviewer, I thank you.), RukiaoftheBloodMoon, InvaderLuver, Lancaeriel Paredhil, kinuyo1239, memoranda, TamashiiWolf, Myrna Maeve, and InvaderXJadeXUchiha.**

** Phew. That was a lot. But that's a good thing because it means ya'll are happy and that's the point. I was informed by a friend of mine *cough* Rylee *cough* that not all of these chapters are up to par. So, in order to fix this, she has offered to become my Beta. This will not stall chapters, this only means next time she comes over all chapters will be edited for grammatical mistakes.**

** Now, I've bored you long enough with my long A/N, its time for the last notes. I accept any and all reviews, including flames. I shall listen (read) all of them. I apologize for any and all mistakes in grammer, spelling, pov, or just anything in general and if I owned Hetalia, would I really bother with fanfiction?**

**Long Author Notes are long. Now lets move on to the story, da?**

Chapter 6: Flirts will be Flirts and Fangirls will be Fangirls

France's POV

Ooh la la. It appears that my friends and I are going to have more fun than we thought. Ohonhonhon.

Rylee's POV

I couldn't help but stand there in shock. Then I got out of my shock. After all, it's kind of hard to flirt when you're in shock. I scanned the room for who would be the best to use my techniques on.

Italy…too hyper.

Germany…too stoic.

Japan…much too quiet.

I then noticed England with a satisfied look on his face toward the corner of the room. Perfect. I walked over to him.

"_Hullo._" Yep. That's right. I can do a British accent. I can proudly do 9 different accents, including my normal accent. This is one of the things that made Alli and me friends. I do accents. She does languages. She is fluent in 3 languages and plans on learning more. England, who had been surprised to be talked to in an English accent, replied.

"Hullo. I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but you can call me England."

I smiled. "_Of course I know who you are. I'm Rylee. It's a pleasure to meet you."_ I made sure to sound as polite and mature as possible. I also made sure to keep the British accent. The conversation continued on like that for a while. My plan was working. I now had the British nation completely wrapped around my finger.

Russia's POV (Back to the Beginning)

I didn't see it coming when I was on the floor. When I looked up I found one of the people that had just broke into the conference room. It was a girl with short choppy brown hair. She wore a camel-colored trench coat and a pink scarf. Her hair was held back by a blue headband with sunflowers on it.

"Hello. You are very strong, little one. Become one with Mother Russia, Da?"

She put her finger to her chin and actually thought about it. Both of us were standing now, so I could see that this girl was a little more than half my size, about the same height as Latvia. She finally responded, but in a Southern American accent.

"_Naw. Why don't y'all become one with me, Da?"_ She completely butchered the 'Da' at the end and before America could freak out about the southern accent, he too, was tackled to the ground by a little girl. That was fun to watch.

I started to get scared when Belarus showed up.

"No one says that to my brother!" She turned to me. "Marry me, marry me, marry me!" Before she could tackle me, however, the small girl pulled a dagger out of nowhere.

"STAY AWAY FROM MOTHER RUSSIA!" She no longer had the southern drawl, but now she and Belarus were battling with daggers.

One of the two boys that were in the group paled at the sight of the dagger. "R-ROSE! How did you sneak in a DAGGER? We went through 4 metal detecters on our way here?" The boy had light brown skin.

She simply replied, "I have my ways Stephen." She smirked in his direction, still fending off Belarus.

"I think I like this girl." I said as I smiled at the battle.

Molly's POV (Back to the Beginning…Again)

When we burst into the room, I had the urge to scream. "I'M THE HERO! WE'VE COME TO SAVE YOU ALLI!" But instead both Morgan and I had our eyes closed. That's right. Our eyes were closed.

The Reason? Because, if I saw America, I would tackle him, and if she saw Sweden, Finland, or Italy she would tackle them. I heard Rose's war cry and figured tackled Russia. I also heard the sound of Rylee flirting in the background.

That was never good. I dared open my eyes for a second. I saw America. I couldn't help it. I ran straight at him and tackled him with a big huge hug! And I did not let go.

Morgan's POV (Back to the Beginning, Once Again)

I had my eyes closed. If I opened them, I was bound to tackle someone and I really didn't want to do that and be an inconvenience. But I couldn't help it. After about 5 minutes my eyes opened themselves.

Throughout the entire room was chaos, but I simply ran through it and tackled the most adorable thing in the room. "FINRAND, I WUV YOU!" Now I better prepare for the wrath of Sweden. Though, I will probably enjoy every minute of it. So that's OK.

Switzerland's POV

DID EVERYONE JUST FORGET ABOUT LILLI? I took out my rifle and shot 5 bullets into the ceiling. No one's going to ignore me now.

"WHERE IS MY SCHWESTER AND WHAT THE HELL IS LIPGENITY?"

Suddenly, the crowd of girls and two boys parted to reveal Liechtenstein, who was just standing there the entire time. Then the original girl, Alli, was her name, tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head and gave her a glare.

She didn't back down. "Lipgenity is virginity for your lips. It means you've never kissed or been kissed by anyone. Ever."

She then looked around. "DANG IT! YOU MADE IT SO ROMANO COULD RUN AWAY!" She looked all around the room until a shout and push was heard near a potted plant.

"Move out of the way, Tiny Bastard!" A little kid in a sailor suit was then pushed out from behind the plant.

Alli's POV

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Sealand yelled back at the other personification I knew to be Romano.

My eyes widened at seeing the small non-nation. I immediately ran to him, and picked him up in a hug. "You're so cute! Mean old Iggybrows should let you become a nation!" I continued to cuddle him.

"What the bloody hell? Iggybrows? My name is England, you bloody wanker!" Rylee then came behind him and patted him on the shoulder and calmed him down.

For no reason at all the chaos continued with everyone fighting, yelling, or just plain being confused. I put down Sealand and just sat against the wall waiting for something interesting to happen.

France's POV

During the chaos I noticed the girl, Alli, from earlier just sitting across the room. I knew this was my chance. To flirt, and for no one to notice. Ohonhonhon. This would be fun.

3rd person

"Oh France. How wrong he is to think Alli would be an _**EASY**_ target." Hehehe. The random narrator laughed.

**A/N I edited this! Yay! Chapter 7 will be up soon! France shall be a pervert. And we shall see a VERY different side to Alli. Hehe.**


End file.
